Dirty Minds
by Alex Keaton
Summary: Sex. Lust. Hate. Betrayal. These are all words to describe their relationship, and why it fell apart.
1. Chapter 1

Her cloudy blue eyes began to pour out a heavy rainstorm as if she was a tropical rain-forest, causing her tears to drip onto her clothes, making her white tee-shirt see through and her denim shorty-shorts cling to her skin like it was a leech when it is sucking the thick red blood out of human skin, ready to kill anything getting in it's way. This was all turning him on, as on as a light switch. He pulled her to the bed to comfort her (and for sex), and his body fell onto her the way a thousand bricks would fall onto a dying cat, therefor smashing the cat, or in this case, her. Her lack of breaths was making her drink in the air the way he would drink in her juices. Oliver got off of Miley so she could breathe and she looked at him as though he were some sort of Hero for getting off of her, causing her to pull him back down to the bed, and the passionate kisses that they shared had as much heat as boiling water. When their kisses had grown to more, he was getting so hot he was on fire!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Miley woke up and walked across the room to the bathroom and began puking into the sink, toilet, shower, and floor.

"OLIVER! COME HERE!" she yelled really loudly at the top of her lungs so that people in China could hear.

"What is it Miles?" he says with a frowny face from his lack of sleep.

"I HAVE MORNING SICKNESS! I"M PREGNANT!"

"WHAT?!"

"I must've gotten pregnant last night since it was our first time together..." she says quietly before punching her live-in boyfriend in the nose.

"What was that for?!" Oliver asked, very confused.

"It's your fault that I'm pregnant, you did that to me, you idiot!" She swung at him again once more before he ran out of the apartment.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

When Oliver came back hours later, Miley was nowhere to be seen. He asked around the apartment building, and apparently she went to the hospital because she was so stressed out, she went into an early labor.

He rode to the hospital as fast as he could on his hotwheels bike, but by the time he got there, she had already delivered quadruplets.

"Oliver I am so glad you are here to share the moment with me!" she said.

"I'm glad I'm here too!" he replied, out of breath from the 8 mile bike ride to the hospital.

"But I gotta tell you, only three of them are yours," Miley said, looking down, afraid to see the look of disappointment on her boyfriend's face.

"Oh my gosh you whore! I am never talking to you again!" Oliver said, storming out of the hospital room, with his helmet in hand.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

On his way home from the hospital, Oliver's training wheels fell off of his bike, tripping a fellow bike-rider

On his way home from the hospital, Oliver's training wheels fell off of his bike, tripping a fellow bike-rider. The entire police squad was there to witness the terrible act, so they hauled him away to the slammer with a week long sentence.

Meanwhile…

Miley strapped the kids into their car-seat and walked back to the house to get a beer for driving. A poilce squad just happened to be driving by, and took the kids, giving them to their father in jail.

When Miley came back to the car, another police squad drove by and arrested her for planning to drink and drive. She was given 5 life sentences in a co-ed prison. She was never to be seen again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Chapter Five

As soon as Oliver was given custody of his kids, he used one of his vacation days to take the kids to the zoo. Since the poilce dept. took his bicycle, he asked to borrow the police chief's bike, and he gladly lent it out to him. But since Oliver had lost his license too, he let Oliver borrow that too.

The zoo had all kinds of great exhibits, including the caveman exhibit, and the dinosaur exhibit.

At the end of the day, since the kids had been so well behaved, they were allowed to take one of the monkeys home with them.

When Oliver got back to his cell, Oliver told his room-mate to be quiet since Oliver's kids were asleep. "Goodnight, my little sugar-doodles."

**Please review, flames accepted (but I can hardly see why they would be necessary).**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Chapter Six

Oliver got up early the next morning to go out to the market and do some grocery shopping since the food he was given in jail was absolutely terrible!

He picked up some cheese, some oregano, a toaster, a potato, and some potting soil. "There, that should be sufficient food to last for a while.

When he got back to the station, he pulled out his house-key, and saw that the triplets were still sound asleep.

He opened up the bottle of oregano, and began drinking it as if he would die if we didn't.

This seemed to hold him over until lunch. That is where the potato comes in. Since he didn't buy much food, he poured the potting soil out on his floor, and buried the potato, in hopes that many more would grow from it.

Since he was in the mood for potato's and nothing else at the moment, he decided he wouldn't eat lunch until he started getting more potatoes to grow, which cause him not to be able to eat lunch until 5 PM that evening. And since he ate such a late lunch, he decided to eat another potato for dinner, forgetting that that was the last one, so no more could grow from the plant.

Since he was obsessing over his own food this whole time, the kids were starving, so they stole some money from their dad's wallet and went off to the store on their own, and decided that since they were using their father's money, they should also pick him up a six pack of beer.

When they got back, the three of them gave their dad the beer and began to eat their home-made enchiladas gracefully.

To be continued…

**Ok, this chapter took LITERALLY forever to write, so I'd really like some reviews from a few of my readers to give me some motivation to write any more chapters. Thank you ******


	7. Chapter 7

Cchapter seveen Cchapter seveen

Dear diary, the kids were so excited for their first day of scool! And when they cam home for lunch we had freshly grown potatoes!

"Daddy!! I WANT A FEW MORE POTATOES." The triplets yelled! We have to finish our lunch before 3:00 when lunch time is over daddy!"

"He grew a few more potatoes and gave then to the children. Now run along! You've got to go to fourth grade if you want to learn anything!"

OK DADDY the kids yelled. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

"Organic cigarettes

"Organic cigarettes! Get you're organic cigarettes! With the organic part of them it makes them healthy for you to eat!" miley says in the prison courtyard trying to sell her cigarettes.

"Package for you, miss! I'll need you to sign here!" the UPS guy says to her. "And I'll take a pack of organic cigarettes. I hear they are good for loosing weight and my wife says I need to lose a couple hundered before I can get her in the sack if ya kno what I mean."

"Here, ya go that'll be 800 dollars." Miley says and takes the package without signing.

She opens it up and it exteremley surprised to see the baby that wasn't oliver's. the fourth one. She was so excited about raising her only child that she decided to take IT to the zoo to get a free monkey. But they got hungery so they ate the monkey on the way hokme from the zoo.

"I love you baby.""I can't believe I am sending you off to college for a while nother year!"

**I am not getting nearly enuff reaviews so please comment!**


End file.
